Look! I'm A Seeker!
by Carter Casterwill
Summary: We've all seen Huntik, and how many of us start raging at the TV, or computer or whatever you use to watch it, when Lok runs in on Zhante's almost kiss? Or when Zhalia betrayed them. Or when Dante died. Or when... you know what? You get the point. Open this book to find rants, secrets, talking with the team, theories, and more! All here. So, are you a Seeker?
1. Intro

Hello everyone! It's Carter Casterwill today, and welcome to Look! I'm A Seeker. A book that promises to have Rants, theories, interviews with the team, interviews with some authors, definte pointing out flaws, secrets, and more. I can't even explain what this book is going to have.

This book is my creation, but feel free to drop ideas in the comments below and I will definetly look into them. I'm very open minded and will even contradict my own thing if you give me something to contradict it with. Also, feel free to tell me I'm wrong in the comments. I will debate with you, if you want. Feel free to suggest theories, rant ideas, or interview questions for either the Huntik team or a Huntik author.

Disclaimer!

I don't own Huntik. I know, I know. *sigh* *looks up at the sky* Rainbow! Just sell the Huntik name to someone who will actually care about it! What have you done for it in the last few years?! Huh?

Another disclaimer!

This book is for fun preposes. I'm not saying that Huntik is terrible, but if you've spent 5 seconds around me, you should know that I love Huntik. This book is for entertainment for readers and for myself. If you have a problem with something, please PM me and we can work it out there.

So, now that I got my disclaimers done, I'll give you alittle background on what this story is going to be about. It's going to be a fun thing where I just talk about Huntik. Don't hate on me if you disagree. Explain why, and we can talk about it.

Rants: So, self explaintoriy. I'm going to rant alot about Huntik and what Rainbow could have done better. May are going to be about character arks and things like that.

Theories: What happened long before recorded time? You know, facts and ideas that don't really go into depth. Things that need alittle more explaining things that Rainbow doesn't do a good job of doing. Want a sneak peek? Who is Cherit?

Interviews with the team: Want to really get into the team's head? Well, ask way. They will awnser almost any questions that you ask. Hosted by me and my brother, Rune.

Interviews with authors: Want to know how your favorite Huntik authors got into Huntik? Or where they get their ideas for their brillent stories? Well, find out here! Hosted by me and my sister, Alex.

Flaw: Little things that Rainbow messed up. I love watching Huntik and correcting the TV show. This is going to be abunch of things that I've seen or heard that I've corrected.

Secrets: Want the inside scoop on what's going on in the Foundation? Or recent missions that Seekers have gone on? Or maybe you just want to find out what major prank Rune pulled on the Council yesterday, then this is the place for you! Make sure you read to stay updated with you're favorite Seekers!

That's just some of the things I've got planned for this book. Open for ideas and suggestions! I hope like this book and I'm ready to make you laugh!

*smile* Say awesome!

With all Huntik and aweomeness,

-Carter Casterwill


	2. Lack Of Zhante When Dante Died

Okay, so, Dante DIED and all Zhalia did was cry?! What! No! That makes no sense whatsoever. 5 minutes later, she's fine and attacking the Betrayer! NO! NO! NO! That does not cut it! He VOIDING died! And what?

Dante: *waves* Goodbye.

*5 seconds later*

Betrayer: Oh, look Dante's dead. Woops!

Zhalia: *cries* No!

Zhalia: *perfectly fine* Oh no! Lok and Sophie got tossed around like a toy. Hey Betrayer! Look at me!

Uh? NO! Yeah, pretty much what happened right there! Um, no. I disagree. I don't know about you, but I spent time yelling at the TV after that. I mean, come on! Where is our Zhante? The best ship in Huntik is Zhante, because of their healthy relationship. Actually, let's get into that.

So first, I'm going to talk about Zhalia.

We all know that out of everyone on the team, she is the most street smart. She is very well trained and won't crack under pressure. She doesn't care about what you think of her and is completely kick-butt. But that's not all. Underneath all her sass and attitude, she's a scared little girl. But instead of letting that part show, she hids it, she protects it, she keeps it a secret, trying to prove to very one that she is someone you don't want to mess with. And feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but Zhalia's worst fear is being left alone again. She knows what it's like to be left and she doesn't want to feel that again. To me, she is the most well developed character out of the whole show, someone you can relate too.

Okay, now, on to Dante.

He's your knight in shining armor, if you will. He's the best Seeker of the VOIDING century. I mean, you can't get much better than him. And unlike most people who would be in his position, he is a really nice guy who will do anything for the sake of his friends. Sure, he's a pro who won't do anything without getting paid right, but what else is he suppost to do? He can't live without getting paid and the foundation only pays so much. After that, he's got to make the money himself. He's a really good guy and he will have your back no matter what.

So, that's them. Now, on to the ship. Dante and Zhalia are opposites. Dante's noble while Zhalia plays dirty. And it wasn't just love at first sight. Sure, Dante had an attraction to her when he first met her, but it wasn't for awhile till he realized that he had a crush on her. Same with Zhalia. She started to like him on the King Baslisk mission, but started to crush on him on the Argo mission. They both started to develope stronger feelings for each other, but they didn't really matter until the Vald Dracol mission. They both cared about each other so much that Zhalia killed her own father for him and Dante didn't question her whatsoever. In fact, he comforts her and lets her back on the team.

So what happen in season 2? Where was that kind of thing during the war? I mean, the most that happens is Zhalia cries, then she is the one to lable those ashes as Dante's. I would of thought she would break down in tears at that point! The ashes are VOIDING the person she loves and she just said so! Rainbow! I'm coming at you with a knife!

The most that happens is that Dante and Zhalia smile at each other. Sure, they probably wouldn't let anyone know that they love each other, or want to keep it between them, but the look on Zhalia's face is pure love. Go look at it! I'm telling you!

Fast forward one month later, he left her and went to New York. What did he do that for? Unless he wanted to meet Percy Jackson, there was really no point. Sure, he joined the council, but I mean, really? He's the best Seeker and he gives the leadership to a teen that has only been a Seeker for about two years. Why would Rainbow do that to us? Basically, what their saying is that in the non exsitant season 3, there is no Zhante. Is it Rainbow's idea to give us something so beautiful, then throw it away? Why Rainbow?

So, what happens next? The teens go to collage and Zhalia goes to New York because she has been asked to train spies. In my opinion, that makes sense. There is Zhante, and the team can still happen. But that non existant season 3 hints at no Zhante. Unless you're Irene Rays and decide to kidnap Zhalia so that Zhante can happen that way. (Sorry, Irene, had too). But what is going to happen next? Zhalia can't handle so many teens at once. Lok and Den are too crazy and Sophie's Sophie. There should be atleast another adult on the team, or someone more muture on the team.

But the non exsitant season 3 says that it's just the four of them. *goes and cries in a corner* Why, Rainbow, why? You ruined season 2 already and then you threw one of our favorite characters out the window. What else? Oh, yeah. You gave us a cliffhanger. Unless you wanted people like us to come and put Zhante threw so much hurt, torture, and pain, than you failed. Why would you ever do this to us?

Rainbow, I have a knife with you're name on it. I'm coming for you.

So, this rant thas been closed, because I have to go murder Rainbow. This has gone way off topic and I really should stop, before I go crazy, but if you want more Zhante rants, than let me know in the comments along with ideas for theories and rants, and don't forget to drop questions for the team and authors!

Carter Casterwill, out! See ya!


	3. Theory Number 1

So the first ever scene in Huntik says 'Long before recorded time' right? Yeah, I thought so. Whatever, you might not think much about it, right? Just a few words, right? You know what, there isn't much to theory on there. Never mind, forget I said anything.

 _Before recorded time_

 _Before recorded time_

 _Before recorced time_

Wait, it happened before recorded time? So, nothing was ever written down, because no one could write it down. So, how do we know that that's what happened? _'But Carter...'_ you say in that weird high pitched voice that is super annoying, _'they passed it down from generation to generation till it was written down. You can't have anything to go off of from there.'_ Wrong, I do. Who told the story? The Casterwill's. And who are they? Oh, only the most important family in the VOIDING series. Right. But why are they so important? Because of Lord Casterwill, I know, I know. Sure, he brought the titans down to help battle the Nulifers. But I think different. Right now, what I'm about to say is gonna blow your mind, so get ready.

 **There was no Lord Casterwill.** Period. There never has been and there never will be. Get ready to see Huntik threw a new lense.

The first Casterwill's were some Seekers and they wanted to sound important and tell everyone how the titans got brought down to the Earth, so they came up with a story and told every other Seeker in the world about it. They claimed to be desendants of the person who brought down the titans. They wanted people to think they were the best ever, so they made up that story and everyone believed them.

 _'But Carter...'_ You say again in the same voice, _'The Casterwill's wouldn't do that! They're good guys! Mabe the Organization...'_ Let me cut you off right there and remind you that the Casterwill's are also only human. I mean, really? Everyone's human, we all make mistakes and become greedy like that. It's highly possible for the Casterwills to do that just like the next person.

Also, it makes no sense when you really think about it. Here's a recap.

*Earth battling Nulifers and needs help*

Lord Casterwill: *gasp* Oh no! We need help! Just let me call these amazing imaginary creatures that we don't even know exist! That sounds good.

And then they VOIDING COME! I mean, really? That makes no sense. Unless he already knew about the titans, it's not a real good way to have a backstory. Like, if he already knew about the titans, why didn't he just call them down before? The battle could have been ended a whole lot quicker than 500 years.

Or, the titans have always been here. The titans have been on earth forever. No one knew how they came, so the Casterwills took advantage of that and made themselves sound super important.

Oh! And yeah, not many Casterwills recently, like Sophie and Vivian, know about that.

 _'But Carter...'_ You start again, trying to prove me wrong, _'The artifacts! And the titans!'_ Yeah, got something for that too. I've got this whole theory planned out. Never go into battle unprepared.

The Will blade? An enchanted sword that was used to close the Spiral mark. The Casterwill titans? Still titans. Just normal titans. It's like saying Kilthane is a Moon titan, because Zhalia uses it. Oh, and the Amulet of Will? A titan, just like the rest of them.

 _'One more thing, Carter.'_ You start again. Okay, what? I want to know. ' _The war with the Nulifers! Explain that!'_ Okay, I will. The war was a war between the Nulifers and Seekers. Seekers fought against them, and they won, enchanting a blade to close the Spiral Mark so that it couldn't be used again, until the idiot known as Lok used the Will Blade to open it again. That's a rant for later.

See? I just explained everything in under 700 words. There is no Lord Casterwill. The Casterwills are just normal Seekers, like everyone else.

So, here's the timeline.

1\. Titans are on the world

2\. People start to realize that they can form a bond with them and start too.

3\. Seekers start to realize that they also have a wide variety of powers along with having the titans fight with them.

4\. Nulifers invade earth and cause havoc.

5\. Seekers battle against them for years.

6\. Years later, the Casterwills make up the story and start to share it.

7\. Everyone now believes the story.

8\. More years later, someone writes it down.

9\. Even more years later, the Huntik team arises and battles for the good of the world.

The end! There it is. The new timeline to Huntik.

Also, keep in mind that until that non existant season 3 comes out, that's just a theory. A Huntik theory! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to drop a comment with ideas for rants, theories, and definitely give me a question or two for the Huntik team or an author. And definitely give me a suggestion on who I should interview first, author wise. Thanks for reading and I hope that this is fun for you.

With all Huntik and awesomeness,

-Carter Casterwill


	4. Eathon Lambert What Now?

Hey guys! It' Carter Casterwill here today! And I've got a theory for you.

And no, it's not about the Casterwills and the Nulifers again. That's over and done. Well, maybe not done. We'll see.

Yes, my fellow authors and fans, it's about Eathon Lambert.

'Well, Carter.' You say in that annoying voice from last time, 'It's about time someone starts talking about how Eathon got trapped in Huntik. I...' 'm stopping you right there, because this isn't what you think. You want a theory on Eathon Lambert's ability to get into Huntik, your in the wrong place. This is way different than you think.

Yes. It involves Lok too. I know, I know. We need a theory that contains him... for 5 seconds.

Okay, just let me drop the theory question on you. Is Eathon Lambert is physic? You heard me right. Physic. P.H.Y.S.I.C.

'Pfft! Carter that doesn't even make sense!' You say, spitting everywhere. 'How could Eathon be physic when he's not even in the series at all?' Well, you mean hardly for one thing. And thanks for spitting all over me. Anyway, I have some idea that just might prove my theory after all.

For one thing, let's start with the journal. He wrote in it all the way to Atlantis, right? Then, he just disappeared. Now, we all find out later that he jumped a river and went to Huntik, right? Well, for those of you who don't, spoiler alert. He did.

So how did Lok get it from the vase? If Eathon stopped writing in the journal after Atlantis, where is it? My best guess is that it's in the vase already. He knew that one day, Lok would find it and become a Seeker, so he left him notes and hid it in the vase.

'But Carter.' You say, really getting on my nerves now, 'How does that help you at all? Lok most likely would have become a Seeker anyway.' Object 2 to talk about, the vase itself. How in the world did Eathon know that Lok was gonna smash it and find the amulet?

Eathon: *grabs vase* Alright, now I'll just put this journal and amulet in this vase, because I totally know Lok will take it with him everywhere, and I totally know that he'll smash it some day! *shoves journal and amulet inside* Done.

Yeah, um, no. Like, really? How was that possible. I'm not gonna shove a journal and an amulet in a vase and hope that my son's gonna smash it just in time before the evil people come. It makes no sense.

Unless, Eathon's physic and foresaw it happening.

Now, unlike last time where I just named everything, let's walk threw it this time. So, Eathon was looking for the Amulet of Will and jotting down every note that he could into his journal. He finds out it's in Atlantis, and goes to get it, but is attacked by the Professor's strongest suits. He takes them out, like actually probably kills them, but doesn't continue, because he foresees that it's not time for it to be found again. Instead, he goes back and takes the journal home, stuffs it in the vase like purple guy stuffing the children into Freddy Fazbear suits from Five Nights at Freddy's. He then leaves again under the same pretenses and goes to South America, because he has a vision telling him too. What he doesn't exsept is the Professor and his other fve strongest suits to attack him there. He then fakes his death and jumps into the river.

See, a whole explanation and everything I just explained. And that's only two parts.

Object 3, the man from the cave in Greece. Eathon feel into the hole and spoke to the man. He then helped him by giving him a new skin or whatever he did and gave him a message to give to Lok if he ever were to find him.

And Lok voiding does!

Like what? No! That makes no sense!

Eathon: *falls into hole* Oh, woops! *sees dead guy* Oh, well, that sucks. Here, let me heal you. *fixes dead guy*

Dead guy: *waves* Sup!

Eathon: *waves back* Sup, so you've been dead for years and years, but I want you to give a message to my son, who you're probably not even gonna know who he is, and I want you to tell him I say hi and to open the right door handles, that I don't even know exist, because I haven't even been there yet.

Dead guy: *nods* Sounds good.

And somehow, that makes sense I my crazy brain!

Anyway, um, Eathon? You just told him to practically do the impossible here.

Eathon: *gasps* No!

Um, yeah. You told a random dead guy to tell your son, who he won't recognize, which door to open. And you haven't even been there yet! Even if you had, you never eve made it to the Casterwill Compound, so why didn't you when you so clearly won? Hm?

Also, every little detail in the journal. Object 4.

If Eathon wasn't physic, which wouldn't make sense when you think about it logically, how would the journal make sense? Every little detail he added in there, he seemed to have failed when he went there himself, because the object that he's speaking of seems to be there when Lok does.

For instance, the address to King Basilisk's cave. Hm, King Basilisk was still there when the team went there, because Zhalia bonded to him.

Unless, Eathon never went to any of those places and foresaw Lok doing so. Or, Eathon failed to bond with it and left it there. Either way, it still makes sense, but if he failed to bond, why would he leave it there? Wouldn't he like just give it to the Foundation or something?

Yeah, he never went. Also, there was a line in the journal that always threw me off. 'Dear Lok, if you're reading this, this means you must be a seeker. But that also means that I must be in trouble.'

What? Are you saying that Eathon knew? Knew that Lok was gonna become a Seeker when he was in trouble? Unless, Eathon wasn't planning on telling Lok about Seekers, this doesn't make sense.

Well, that's probably true. Eathon didn't want Lok to become a Sekker, but knew it was ginna happen anyway, hense the Freddy Fazbear stuffing. So, with the journal hiden safely, Eathon went on another adventure. His last one.

Question, when Lok actually does talk to Eathon, he knows that the Blood Spiral are coming and tries to warn Lok about them. Which doesn't work, but you get the point. Eathon has some sort of a phycic ability. Which makes me think, what other magic is in Huntik? More as, who has magic and what kind is it?

Personally, Lok's super power is walking disaster, but I'm not fully sure if that counts. But does anyone else from the team have super powers? I don't really think... so.

Wait, this makes no sense now! Are Dante and Zhalia Telepathic?

Find out in Part 2 of this theory.


End file.
